Recently, there has been an increased interest in saving lives by protecting soldiers and peace keeping troops from being targeted by explosive devices. See, for example, U.S. Pub. App. No. 2008/0129600, filed Dec. 5, 2005, and entitled “Methods and Systems for Locating Actuators for Improvised Explosive Devices,” U.S. Pub. App. No. 2008/0083320, filed Oct. 5, 2006, and entitled “System, Method, and Apparatus for Countering Improvised Explosive Devices (IED),” U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,539, filed Feb. 21, 1990, and entitled “Interdiction Program Denial System for Jamming Audio and Video Signals,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,346,334, filed Jun. 30, 2005, and entitled “Method of Preventing Detonation of a Mobile-Terminal-Triggered Explosive Device,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,138,936, filed Mar. 18, 2005, and entitled “Method and Apparatus for Protecting Personnel from RF-Triggered Explosive Devices (RTED) Using Ultra-Wideband (UWB) Transmission,” U.S. Pub. App. No. 2008/0084345, filed Jul. 17, 2007, and entitled “Broadband Multi-Channel Detector with Signal and Jamming Discrimination,” U.S. Pub. App. No. 2006/0164283, filed Mar. 17, 2006, and entitled “Method, System and Apparatus for Maximizing a Jammer's Time-On-Target and Power-On-Target,” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,503, filed Jan. 23, 2006, and entitled “Method and Apparatus for Neutralizing Improvised Explosive Devices and Landmines and Mobile Unit for Performing the Method.” While various remote control jamming devices are known, heretofore, they have not been particularly effective in actual practice in the field.